They Are Among Us
by TatraMegami
Summary: There was a reason why Harry was stalking Malfoy in HBP, and it wasn't because he suspected him as a Death Eater. It wasn't even that he had a crush on Malfoy. No, this was much more serious.


A/N: Just a short little oneshot. But, I thought it was a great alternative to the events in HBP.

* * *

They Are Among Us.

Harry Potter stared intently at Draco Malfoy. DADA had been started for a few minutes now and Harry knew that it was hazardous to be inattentive during DADA now that Snape was the teacher. But, he couldn't help it, he was fascinated with Draco Malfoy.

It wasn't for any reason that anyone would think. He wasn't angry at him, he wasn't in love with him, and he didn't totally think that Draco Malfoy was planning an attack on Hogwarts. No, no matter what anyone thought, those weren't the reasons why Harry was currently obsessed with Draco Malfoy.

Harry's summer at the Dursleys wasn't so bad, for once. He did hate staying there, and Sirius's death was hard on him, but the Dursleys didn't treat him as horrible as before. They had allowed him to practically do whatever he wanted, if it wasn't related to anything magical and it wasn't too annoying. In fact, they had even allowed him to watch some tv shows.

Unfortunately, he could only watch tv at night, so he could only see really old films. This didn't really bother him so much, since even old black and white movies were interesting to him. It was from one of these old movies that the inspiration for his latest obsession came from.

The movie wasn't really that old, as it was in color, but it was almost as old as he was. It was one of those old scifi movies, where human beings met creatures from other planets. Harry really didn't pay much regard to it, as it was just entertainment. It was the second show that he saw that really gave him the inspiration. This show was a documentary, and it had been filmed pretty recently.

The show was called 'They Are Among Us' and it was on one of the history channels at eleven pm. 'They Are Among Us' detailed evidence of alien life on Earth. It even had pictures, although there were several scenes where the captions told him that the pictures had been dramatized.

The proof that the pictures did give, however, was undeniable. Aliens were among them, and some of them could even be at Hogwarts. In fact, Harry was sure that aliens were at Hogwarts. See, it was their skin color. In the photos on tv, all of the aliens had really pale skin.

Now, at Hogwarts a lot of people had pale skin, since all of the students were really only at Hogwarts during the winter months. Some of the people, though, did have pale enough skin.

But, the person that Harry was currently investigating was Draco Malfoy. He had the palest skin outside of Snape, and he had the nasty attitude an infiltrating soldier would have. So far, the Slytherin alien had managed to keep a low profile, acting as human as the rest of the bullies. But, now, something had changed.

Malfoy was planning something, something different than the usual trouble making. Harry was certain that the intelligence gathering was coming to an end. This was the year that the aliens would be invading.

There wasn't anything he could do at the moment, though. Most of the teachers didn't believe Harry's side of the story when Malfoy provokes him, they wouldn't believe him if he told them that Malfoy was an alien. Plus, there was a chance that the invasion would happen sooner than planned if he interfered by way of the slow moving teachers. There wouldn't even be an investigation into Malfoy, but it would still tip him off.

All he could do at the moment was watch Malfoy, and try to find out when the invasion is scheduled to happen. But, so far all he had learned was that the aliens were having trouble with their transporter beam. Malfoy was trying to fix it while using the Room of Requirement, but it seemed to be taking a while.

Harry was planning an excursion during next Hogsmead visit. He was going to sneak into the Room of Requirement, and sabotage the transporter beam. Sure, it was risky-the alien could find out that it was him-but he wasn't about to let the aliens take over Hogwarts. He would do anything it took to stop the alien invasion.

Harry nodded decisively to himself before turning his attention back to Snape. As always, though, he kept one eye on Draco Malfoy: the alien infiltrator.


End file.
